


The Guide to the Triple Sun Universe

by The_Triple_Suns



Series: The Triple Suns Universe [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gelfling, Guide book, Implied abuse, Podling, Skeksis - Freeform, introduction, mystics, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Triple_Suns/pseuds/The_Triple_Suns
Summary: A guide to everything you need to know about The Triple Suns universe, an AU of The Dark Crystal series. It is a work in progress for now. So stay tuned.
Series: The Triple Suns Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784875
Kudos: 3





	The Guide to the Triple Sun Universe

The Guide to the Triple Sun Universe

\---

The Dark Crystal is a trademark of The Jim Henson Company. I do not own the rights to this series, nor do I plan to make a profit off of it. It is for entertainment purposes only.

\---

Back Story: How things came to be

Another universe, another dimension, in an age of wonder.....An time and space altering event has changed the course of the cosmos forever.

A great conjunction like no other took place not only with the world of Thra, but other worlds in the cosmos as well. For today, a great fusion of various universes have taken place during this conjunction, making all worlds merge into one huge cosmic tree.

For once, the Gelflings and all other life on Thra was now merged with the same cosmic tree that held the human world of Planet Earth in its branches. Not only that, but two new races appeared alongside humans, gelflings and podlings alike. There was the Skeksis, the beings of darkness and chaos, as well as the Ur-Ru mystics, the beings of light and order.

The two new races divided the human race, as well as other mortal beings of other worlds fused with Thra. There were the mortal beings that served the UrRu Mystics, and help take care of Gelflings. These people were known as saviors. Then, there were the mortal beings who serve the Skeksis, thus, take great joy and pleasure tormenting the Gelflings. There people were known as abusers. 

In these new worlds, a new beginning was to happen. Some stories are happy, some are horrifying, some are tragic, and others, well, they are just surreal. 

What path will you take? Do you serve the Skeksis? Or the Ur-Ru Mystics? 

Welcome to The Triple Sun Universe! This guide is hear to tell you what you need to know of this wild and unpredictable universe. So strap on your reading goggles, pull up a cup of hot Joe, and read on!


End file.
